Be My Valentine
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: The aftermath of one the Carnival's silly games leaves Vince contemplating more than he bargained for. When Valentine's Day comes around, how will he deal? Vince/Orwell


**Hey everyone! Back so soon? I had this little bunny hit me while I was typing up What if's latest chapter. Hope you all enjoy the insanity!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Be My Valentine**_

It started with a gentle kiss on the lips. The Carnival was having one of their big feasts, and of course, they had invited Vince and Orwell. And, everything was fine until they brought out the spin the bottle game….

Because of that juvenile little game, the vigilante couldn't stop thinking about his partner. Sure, he was aware of the feelings he had for her, but he realized that he _shouldn't _be feeling that way. All because of one little kiss everything he thought was rock solid crumbled before his very eyes.

-0-

Before Vince knew it, Valentine's Day came around. His heart pumped faster every time he thought about a combination of Orwell and Valentine's Day. But she could never feel the same way he did, could she?

He would _like _to think she didn't. It would make things a whole lot easier. However, this was Vince Faraday. When was his life ever simple?

Despite having just healed over being beaten to a bloody pulp by Scales' men a week or so prior, he went out to a convenience store to look for something to get his partner. Maybe if he did, he could make sense of what was going on between the two of them.

-0-

Orwell sat at the vigilante's table, hovering a book under his black lamp. She could be on her computer, working on a blog, but she was having fun reading this book. It was all about Valentine's Day, and why people hated it. The blogger thought that it was quite humorous, and all in all, it fit her.

The brunette really didn't have a physical _problem _with the holiday, but she never really saw a point in it. Couples are supposed to show their love on the other 364 days of the year, not just with one stupid day. It was really nothing but an excuse to get more money.

The gifts were sweet, but…

Orwell let out a sigh and placed a book mark inside the page she was reading. She gently shut the book, hearing her partner's heavy footsteps coming behind her.

"Did you get the popcorn? I can pull up Netflix streaming on my laptop," she began, a gentle smile in place as she turned around to face her partner.

The vigilante grinned back at the brunette, rather awkwardly. "Yeah, that sounds good." He walked over to her and pulled up a seat next to her.

Orwell looked down at the bag Vince had in his hands. "What else did you get at the store? Please tell me you didn't spend all of your money on useless junk food."

"Not a lot of useless junk food. I got our popcorn, some little boxes of junior mints and skittles," the sandy blonde looked back through his bag, trying to be as discrete as possible. The brunette tried to crane her neck to see what he was trying to hide, much to her partner's disapproval.

"Come on, Vince," her smirk withered as she met with his nervous eyes. He was hiding something from her. "Oh God, you didn't buy me anything for Valentine's did you?"

Vince's heart sank. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you're trying to hide something in that bag. And it _is _Valentine's Day, Vince," Orwell passed him a pointed look.

The vigilante sighed. "Fine, you caught me," he brought a single red rose out of the bag, along with a box of cherry filled chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day," Vince gave her a little smile as he handed them both over to her.

The brunette's playful look turned into one of adoration. No one had _ever _done something like this for her. Sure, Peter got her one of those little boxes of chocolates as a little girl, but no other _man _had done this for her. And, to be honest, she wouldn't have wanted any other man doing this for her.

"Vince," Orwell began lightly, a genuine smile playing at her lips. "I don't know what to say other than thank you so much," she struggled for her next words, "I- I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to get me anything, Orwell," Vince sent an affectionate smile her way. "Just being here is a present enough. Dana's got someone else for Valentine's Day, and so do I."

The blogger nodded lightly, not really sure how to go on. She just settled for wrapping her best friend in a tight hug. "Thank you," the brunette squeezed her eyes shut tight, hoping that they would stay dry for a little while longer. If only he knew _just _how much she loved him…

The sandy blonde gently kissed the side of her head as he hugged her back. "Come on," he whispered to her, "We've got movies to watch, and junk to eat." Maybe one day Orwell would know just how much he loved her. For now, he just had to keep trying to show her in the little ways that he could.

**Hope you all enjoyed this little piece of my imagination!**


End file.
